Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic device, and particularly relates to a display apparatus and a gate driving method thereof.
Related Art
FIG. 1 is a conventional driving timing schematic diagram of a thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display (LCD). The conventional LCD includes a display panel 100. The display panel 100 is composed of two substrates, and a liquid crystal material is filled there between to form an LCD layer. The display panel 100 is configured with a plurality of source lines (or referred to as data lines, for example, source lines S(1), S(2), S(3), . . . , S(n−1) and S(n) shown in FIG. 1), a plurality of gate lines (or referred to as scan lines, for example, gate lines G(1), G(2), G(3), G(4) . . . , G(m) shown in FIG. 1), and a plurality of pixel units (for example, pixel units P(1,1), P(1,2), P(1,n−1), P(2,1), P(2,2), P(2,n−1), P(3,1), P(3,2), P(3,n−1), P(m,1), P(m,2) and P(m,n−1) shown in FIG. 1). The source lines S(1)-S(n) are perpendicular to the gate lines G(1)-G(m). The pixel units P(1,1)-P(m,n−1) are arranged on the display panel 100 in an array. In FIG. 1, an exemplary circuit diagram of the pixel unit P(m,n−1) is illustrated, and other pixel units can be deduced with reference of the pixel unit P(m,n−1).
In the conventional LCD, the gate lines of the LCD panel are generally scanned in a fixed sequence. A gate driver (not shown) can output scan signals to the gate lines G(1)-G(m) of the display panel 100, so as to drive the gate lines G(1)-G(m) one-by-one in turns in a fixed sequence. Generally, the gate line G(1) is first driven, and then the gate lines G(2), G(3), . . . etc., are sequentially driven. In collaboration with a scan timing of the gate driver (not shown) on the gate lines G(1)-G(m), a source driver (not shown) can write source driving signals to the pixel units (for example, the pixel units P(1,1), P(1,2), P(1,n−1), P(2,1), P(2,2), P(2,n−1), P(3,1), P(3,2), P(3,n−1), P(m,1), P(m,2) and P(m,n−1) shown in FIG. 1) of the display panel 100 through the source lines S(1)-S(n) to display an image.
When the conventional LCD displays a specific display pattern, the source driver (not shown) probably consumes a lot of power or even produces a high temperature due to that the source driver frequently and dramatically changes the source driving signals. FIG. 2 is a signal waveform diagram of the LCD of FIG. 1 in a certain specific display pattern. A horizontal axis in FIG. 2 represents time, Vcom represents a common voltage. It is assumed that the aforementioned specific display pattern is that “gray levels of pixel units in odd rows are 0, and gray levels of pixel units in even rows are 255”. For example, the gray levels of the pixel units P(1,1)-P(1,n−1) of a first row and the pixel units P(3,1)-P(3,n−1) of a third row are 0, and the gray levels of the pixel units P(2,1)-P(2,n−1) of a second row are 255. When the specific display pattern is displayed, as shown in FIG. 2, the source driving signals of the source lines S(1)-S(n) are frequently and dramatically changed, such that the source driver (not shown) probably consumes a lot of power or even produces a high temperature.
According to the driving method of the conventional gate driver (not shown), a fixed sequence is adopted to scan the gate lines of the LCD panel. The driving method of the fixed sequence must have one or a plurality of specific display patterns, such that the source driver (not shown) is liable to have a large power consumption. Under the driving method of the fixed sequence, if the specific display pattern is regularly appeared, the temperature of the source driver (not shown) can be excessively high to cause abnormal image display.